memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tuvix (episode)
A transporter malfunction combines Tuvok and Neelix into one person. Summary On a scout mission, Tuvok and Neelix are collecting plant specimens to bring back to Voyager. As they return, a bizarre transporter malfunction merged the two crew members into one organism: Tuvix. Possessing both Tuvok's Vulcan logic, and Neelix's charming personality, he quickly integrates with the crew, and is a better officer and chef for the accident. However, the loss of two of her closest friends causes Kes much grief, which is increased by Tuvix's presence. The Doctor identifies that one of the orchids that they were transporting from the surface with them was the catalyst for their merging. Using lysosomal enzymes, the plant was able to symbiotically scramble both of them, and create one organism. The crew attempt the same with various plant combinations, and come up with a variety of weird and wonderful creations. However, all attempts to undo the change are met with catastrophe. Ensign Kim comes up with a way of radioactively-labeling one half of Tuvix's genome, so the transporter can separate the two individuals, and successfully tests it on some plant subjects. However, Tuvix is uncooperative about sacrificing his life to save two crew members. The Captain orders Tuvix to undergo the procedure, and, after a struggle on the bridge, he is led to sickbay, where the Captain separates him into Neelix and Tuvok again, much to the relief of Kes. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 49655.2. Our sensors have located a variety of flower which may prove to be a valuable nutritional supplement. I have sent Mister Neelix and Mister Tuvok to collect samples. '' *''Chief Medical Officer’s log, supplemental. Extensive microcellular scans on the merged humanoid have thus far yielded no clue as to either a cause or a method of separation. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 49678.4. It’s been two weeks since the transporter accident that created Mister Tuvix. And while it’s still not entirely clear that he’s with us permanently, he’s certainly been doing his best to settle in. The crew seems to be growing accustomed to his presence, and he’s proving to be a very able tactical officer who isn’t afraid to express his opinions. While he’s forging relationships with many of the officers, he seems to be keeping a respectful distance from Kes, allowing her to adjust to the circumstances on her own terms. As for my relationship with Tuvix, I’ve found him to be an able adviser, who skillfully uses humor to make his points. And although I feel a bit guilty saying it, his cooking is better than Neelix’s. My taste buds are definitely happy to have him around. '' Memorable Quotes "A name... I can see why the Doctor's finding it so difficult to choose one... why don't you call me... Neevok? Wait... this is better... how about Tuvix!" : - Tuvix "... I've been poked and prodded in organs I didn't even known I had!" : - Tuvix on the Doctor's examination "Alright, everybody out!" "On whose authority?" "Chief of security or head chef, take your pick. Out, out, out!" : - Tuvix, upon arrival in the mess hall Background Information *The original title for this episode was "Symbiogenesis". Links and References Guest Stars *Tom Wright as Tuvix *Simon Billig as Hogan Co-Stars *Bahni Turpin as Swinn *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References Andorian amoeba, annular confinement beam, DNA, monster, Murphy, Swinn, symbiogenesis; X-ray Category:VOY episodes de:Tuvix (Episode) nl:Tuvix (aflevering)